1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to merchandise theft deterrence and more particularly to a magnetic marker strip usable on or in the protected goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many systems have been developed for inhibiting theft of goods from stores, by triggering alarms during movement of protected goods past sensors situated near exits. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,584 issued Mar. 28, 1995. Other systems, devices and prior art are described in that patent and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,304,983 and 5,029,291 and the patents discussed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,584 discloses a marker made from a strip or ribbon of high magnetic permeability, with material of high magnetic coercivity electrodeposited at spaced locations along its length, to enable de-activation at the point of purchase, by means and methods already known in the art. But it remains desirable to produce markers that are easier to make, more reliable, more durable, and less expensive.